Ben Solo
e }} |genero = Masculino |altura = 1,85 metros''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: The Visual Dictionary'Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' |peso = 89 kilogramas''The Force Awakens: Head-to-Head'' |cabelo = Preto |olhos = Castanhos |pele = Clara |cibernética = |hidecp = |era = |afiliação = *Casas AnciãsBloodline **Casa de Organa *Jedi de Luke Skywalker *Cavaleiros de Ren *Primeira Ordem |mestres = *Luke Skywalker *Snoke |aprendizes = }} '''Ben Solo era um humano sensível à Força, Jedi redimido que havia caído para o lado sombrio da Força adotando a identidade de Kylo Ren. Como Ren, ele era o mestre dos Cavaleiros de Ren e era um dos líderes da Primeira Ordem, sob o comando direto do Líder Supremo Snoke, aproximadamente trinta anos após a Batalha de Endor. Filho dos heróis Rebeldes Leia Organa e Han Solo, Ben foi treinado como aprendiz Jedi de seu tio Luke Skywalker, na sua nova Academia Jedi. Entretanto, Ben foi atraído pelo lado sombrio e se tornou obcecado por assumir o legado do seu avô, Darth Vader. Acreditando-se muito fraco como Jedi para atingir o nível de seu avô, Ben adentrou o lado sombrio, com forte influência do misterioso usuário da Força chamado Snoke. Tomando o nome Kylo Ren, Ben deixou a nova ordem Jedi do tio e matou todos os seus colegas aprendizes. Skywalker entrou em um exílio autoimposto e Kylo se tornou um dos Cavaleiros de Ren dentro da Primeira Ordem. Esses eventos devastaram seus pais, levando à separação de Han e Leia; Han voltou para sua carreira de contrabandista e Leia voltou para sua posição de liderança na antiga Aliança. Com a intenção de encontrar e destruir seu tio antes que ele pudesse reconstruir os Jedi, Kylo rastreou o último fragmento do único mapa que levava ao tio, encontrando todos exceto um nos antigos arquivos do Império Galáctico. Ele quase obteve o fragmento em Jakku, mas o piloto da Resistência Poe Dameron chegou mais rápido e escondeu o mapa em seu droide BB-8. Kylo e a Primeira Ordem então caçaram o droide, que fez amizade com a catadora de lixo Rey e o ex-stormtrooper Finn. Depois de localizá-los em Takodana, Kylo capturou Rey, sabendo que ela tinha visto o mapa. A sensibilidade à Força de Rey a permitiu resistir a varredura de mente que Ren tentou fazer e ela escapou enquanto as forças da Resistência chegaram para destruir a Base Starkiller. Durante a batalha, Ren encontrou e matou seu pai, acreditando que eram seus sentimentos por seus pais que estavam enfraquecendo sua conexão com o lado sombrio da Força. Depois de ser alvejado por um Chewbacca furioso, Kylo perseguiu Rey e Finn até a floresta. Ele foi novamente ferido por Finn durante um duelo de sabre de luz, mas eventualmente o derrotou, deixando-o profundamente machucado. Ele foi finalmente sobrepujado por Rey, que feriu-o gravemente. Eles foram separados pelo colapso do planeta e Ren foi salvo pelas forças em retirada da Primeira Ordem. Snoke ordenou que ele fosse levado à sua presença para que seu treinamento pudesse ser completado. Eventualmente, ele desenvolveu uma díade na Força profetizada com Rey, os levando a compartilhar um laço único. Ao matar Snoke, Kylo assumiu o controle da Primeira Ordem como novo Líder Supremo, até o encontro com Darth Sidious, que o levou a ir atrás de Rey novamente e eventualmente se redimir. Ele ajudou a Jedi a enfrentar Palpatine, derrotando o Sith de uma vez por todas. A luta no entanto, custou a vida de Rey e, para salvá-la, Kylo deu sua vida em troca da dela, terminando com a linhagem Skywalker. Biografia Antes do nascimento Kylo Ren foi sujeito de visões da Força antes de seu nascimento. Pouco antes da Batalha na Fortaleza Vader, o Lorde Sombrio dos Sith Darth Vader ouviu a voz de Ren dizendo "Deixe o passado morrer" enquanto ele matava visões dos Jedi passados enquanto explorava o portal construído por Lorde Momin na Fortaleza Vader em Mustafar.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25 A voz de Ren também foi ouvida por Ezra Bridger no mundo entre mundos—um planeta místico que existe além do tempo e espaço, em 0 ABY. Início da vida thumb|left|250px|Os pais de Ben Solo, Han Solo e Leia Organa, eram celebrados como heróis da Aliança Rebelde. Ele nasceu com o nome de Ben Solo''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book na Cidade de Hanna, Chandrila no dia em que a Concordância Galáctica foi assinada entre a Nova República e o Império Galáctico, formalmente encerrando a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Este dia se passou aproximadamente um ano após a Batalha de Endor, onde seus paiss, a Princesa Leia Organa e o General Han Solo, lideraram a Aliança pela Restauração da República numa vitória decisiva sobre o Império. Sua vitória resultou nas mortes do Imperador, Darth Sidious, e do pai biológico de Leia, o Lorde Sith Darth Vader. Enquanto ele ainda estava no útero de sua mãe, Leia conseguia senti-lo através da Força. Ela comparou sua presença a um raio vivo de luz que às vezes escurecia e às vezes era marcado por uma veia de escuridão. Depois de seu nascimento, havia rumores contraditórios dizendo que o parto havia durado três dias. Outros diziam que havia sido um parto rápido e indolor. Alguns rumores ainda diziam que Ben havia nascido com a cabeça cheia de cabelos pretos e com todos os dentes já crescidos. Embora Han não tivesse o mesmo laço pela Força que Leia compartilhava com seu filho, ele se confortava com o fato de que ele tinha seu próprio laço paternal com Ben. Quando era bebê, Ben gostava de brincar com os dados dourados que pertenciam ao pai e costumava segui-lo para aonde ele fosse. Ele também compartilhou um forte laço com Lando Calrissian.Last Shot O nome de Ben foi uma homenagem ao antigo Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi,The Rise of Kylo Ren 2 que usou o apelido "Ben" após seu exílio em Tatooine. O sobrenome de Ben vem de seu pai, apesar de Solo não ser o real sobrenome de Han.Han Solo: Uma História Star Wars Quando criança, Ben tinha dificuldades em dormir. Seu pai o abraçaria constantemente para tentar ajudá-lo a dormir. Ele também apresentou seu filho a um desenho animado infantil chamado Moray and Faz. Uma noite, dois anos após a queda do Império, a Chanceler Mon Mothma entrou em contato com a casa Solo na tentativa de falar com Leia. O dróide doméstico, T-2LC, informou Han e ativou uma projeção holográfica da Chanceler. Ao fazê-lo, o dróide acordou o pai e o filho, para grande aborrecimento de Han, pois havia sido a primeira vez que Ben dormia em dias. O distúrbio fez Ben acordar chorando, ao qual seu pai respondeu com simpatia, segurando seu filho perto do peito. Depois de alguns instantes, Ben voltou a dormir, com o queixo apoiado no ombro do pai. Na sua infância, seus pais se mantiveram ativos em suas respectivas profissões. Han, um contrabandista antes de se juntar a Rebelião, não conseguia ficar parado em um só lugar por muito tempo. Ben, que aspirava se tornar um piloto como seu pai, desenvolveu grande habilidade em pilotagem de caças e naves.Stealth Mission: Book and Model – Make Your Own X-wing Leia enquanto isso, se tornava uma respeitosa senadora na Nova República, o governo que surgiu após a derrota definitiva do Império na Batalha de Jakku perto do nascimento de Ben. Leia e Han eventualmente brigavam e se separavam constantemente, deixando Ben com a sensação de abandono. Treinamento Jedi thumb|250px|Luke e Ben durante o treinamento Jedi de Solo. Ben Solo provou ser um sensível à Força, graças a linhagem de sua mãe, avô e tio.Princess Leia: Royal Rebel Ao crescer, Ben desconhecia sua verdadeira linhagem—que era neto de Darth Vader. Somente seus pais e o irmão gêmeo de Leia, Mestre Jedi Jedi Luke Skywalker, sabiam a verdade do passado de Anakin Skywalker. Leia decidiu esconder a verdade sobre Vader de Ben, mas planejava contar a ele quando era mais velho, embora aos 23 anos ainda não soubesse a identidade real de seu avô. Ela, no entanto, esperava poder contar a verdade ao filho, e que Skywalker pudesse explicar que, no final, Vader foi redimido e que a luz dentro de Anakin Skywalker havia retornado. Leia reconheceu as semelhanças entre Ben e Vader e esperava que o treinamento de Luke pudesse deixá-lo longe da escuridão. Em 15 DBY, o treinamento de Ben com Luke havia começado junto com a nova Ordem Jedi de Skywalker. Ben, assim como seu Mestre, se tornou um devoto nos caminhos Jedi.Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi Ele mantinha um conjunto de caligrafia cheio de instruções Jedi''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' nos seus aposentos durante seu tempo com Luke. Eles viajaram pela galáxia em busca de histórias e relíquias Jedi. Mas, à medida que o templo de treinamento de Skywalker crescia, ele dividiu sua atenção entre vários alunos, deixando Solo em busca de orientação em outro lugar. Dessa forma, ele se tornou alvo do Líder Supremo Snoke, que reconheceu a linhagem de Solo e começou a tentá-lo para o Lado Sombrio sutilmente.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary Foi através de Ben que Snoke também mirou Skywalker em um esforço calculado para destruí-lo, destruindo a Ordem Jedi, que ele indiretamente convenceu Skywalker a restaurar. Snoke viu Solo como um ponto focal entre o lado luminoso e o lado sombrio—uma personificação ideal de um guerreiro da Força—e queria levá-lo como um aprendiz. Embora suas origens fossem um mistério até para seus próprios subordinados na Primeira Ordem, Snoke foi criado pelo renascido Imperador Darth Sidious e projetado pelos cultistas da Eternidade Sith para moldar Ben em um herdeiro digno de herdar o legado dos Sith. Os lendários Cavaleiros de Ren thumb|left|250px|Ben, Luke e Lor San se encontrando com os Cavaleiros de Ren. Quando jovem aprendiz Jedi, Ben acompanhou seu Mestre e Lor San Tekka em uma missão em Elphrona, onde encontraram um antigo posto avançado de Jedi que remonta aos dias da Era da Alta República. Sem o conhecimento de Luke, Snoke estava se comunicando secretamente com Solo através da Força, permitindo que o aprendiz expressasse seu desdém pelos métodos de ensino de seu Mestre. Foi durante essa missão que Solo encontrou os Cavaleiros de Ren, uma gangue de manipuladores do lado sombrio que também procuravam os tesouros guardados dentro do posto avançado. Um conflito se seguiu entre Skywalker e os Cavaleiros de Ren, com Ben Solo se segurando para proteger Lor San Tekka ao comando de seu Mestre. Os Cavaleiros foram dominados pelo último Jedi, mas Luke poupou suas vidas e permitiu que eles partissem. Antes de partir, seu líder, chamado Ren, ofereceu a Solo um lugar em seu grupo, tendo sentido seu potencial com o lado sombrio. Vinte e quatro anos após a Batalha de Endor, a verdade sobre o pai de Leia foi revelada por seus inimigos políticos no Senado Galáctico. Leia ainda não tinha contado ao filho sobre Darth Vader, e estava preocupada com a reação dele depois de descobrir isso de uma maneira tão pública. Caindo ao lado sombrio A traição de Skywalker thumb|250px|Ben Solo vendo o sabre de luz de seu tio ligado, sentindo a sua intenção de matá-lo. Skywalker finalmente percebeu a escuridão que ameaçava a alma de seu sobrinho. Ele sentiu um movimento sombrio na Força, que finalmente o levou ao quarto de Ben em uma noite. De pé sobre seu aluno adormecido, Skywalker estendeu a mão e sentiu uma influência maligna e corrompida dentro de Solo. O imediatismo e a gravidade da ameaça fizeram com que o Mestre Jedi instintivamente ligasse seu sabre de luz, pretendendo, por um breve momento, matar seu aprendiz, embora o desejo de matar seu sobrinho tenha desaparecido em um instante, e Luke tendo ficado imediatamente envergonhado, Ben acordou ao ver seu tio em pé sobre ele com o sabre de luz levantado, sem perceber a brevidade do instinto dele, Ben entrou em pânico e sacou seu próprio sabre ao ver a tentativa de tirar sua vida. Acreditando que Luke havia falhado com ele, Solo encontrou a lâmina rapidamente e, através de uma impressionante exibição da Força, puxou toda a construção para cima de seu antigo mestre. Solo deixou as ruínas de seu quarto, confuso e consumido com desespero e raiva pela traição. Superada com suas emoções, uma forte tempestade se formou sobre o templo Jedi, derrubando-o e incendiando os prédios. Horrorizado com a destruição, Solo tentou se aproximar do templo em chamas, mas foi jogado de volta por uma explosão. Ben ficou sozinho e observou o templo queimar, assombrado pelos acontecimentos do dia, até que três colegas estudantes Hennix, Tai e Voe chegaram de fora do planeta e questionaram seu envolvimento na destruição do templo. Eventualmente, Ben foi forçado a combatê-los, usando apenas seus poderes da Força, antes de seguir para sua nave Grimtaash, enquanto o trio o seguia em sua própria nave. Embora ele tivesse a oportunidade de matar os outros estudantes, ele apenas incapacitou a nave deles, antes de escapar, chegando finalmente a uma estação espacial onde se encontrou com Snoke.The Rise of Kylo Ren 1 A ascensão de Kylo Ren Tendo rejeitado seu futuro como Jedi, Ben manifestou interesse em aprender o que podia dos Cavaleiros de Ren. Snoke não apenas apoiou o novo caminho de Solo, mas também encorajou o Jedi caídos a aproveitar a oportunidade de forjar sua própria identidade, ausente da influência de Skywalker. Solo sentiu a pressão de viver de acordo com as lendas que recebeu o nome dele e, portanto, desejava se livrar de seu nome e do sobrenome de seu pai. Mesmo antes de partir para procurar os Cavaleiros de Ren, Solo começou a pensar na ideia de usar um nome que ele cunhou quando criança. Snoke aprovou, acreditando que o novo nome representava a verdadeira natureza de Solo e se tornaria conhecido por toda a galáxia um dia. Retornando ao local onde viu os Cavaleiros pela última vez, Solo fez contato com Ren usando o capacete dele como uma linha direta de comunicação e foi instruído a procurá-los em Vanrak, na Orla Média. Até então, os outros estudantes Jedi haviam alcançado Solo, com a intenção de impedi-lo de seguir adiante no caminho do lado sombrio. thumb|left|250px|Kylo e os Cavaleiros de Ren. Solo eventualmente assumiu "Kylo Ren" como seu nome escolhido, tornando-se aprendiz do Líder Supremo Snoke e mestre dos Cavaleiros de Ren. Ele foi treinado pelo Líder Supremo, e esse treinamento ajudou a tornar Ben Solo nada mais que uma lembrança distante na vida de Kylo Ren. Com o tempo, ele foi o aprendiz mais talentoso de Snoke e a personificação de uma nova geração de guerreiros do lado sombrio que surgiram para preencher o vazio deixado pela queda dos Sith, que se extinguiu com a morte do avô de Ren e seu Mestre Sith Darth Sidious a bordo da Estrela da Morte II durante a Batalha de Endor. Sem o conhecimento de Ren, Lukesobreviveu à tragédia, mas ele foi mudado para sempre ao testemunhar a morte e a destruição de sua Ordem Jedi e entrou em exílio, se afastando da Força.The Force Awakens: Rey's Story A queda de Ben ao lado sombrio afetou também sua família, com Leia e Han se separando. Solo voltou a vida de caçador de recompensas com Chewbacca, e Leia começou a formar uma Resistência para combater a crescente Primeira Ordem, onde Kylo Ren liderava nas linhas de frente para derrubar a Nova República. A Resistência foi formada assim pois o Senado ignorou os pedidos de Leia para criação de um novo exército, não temendo nenhum avanço da Primeira Ordem que não parecia poder causar danos a República. Por decreto do Líder Supremo, o verdadeiro nome de Kylo Ren nunca poderia ser mencionado. Kylo procurou deixar seu passado para trás, tornar-se imune às tentações da luz e reivindicando seu direito de primogenitura, governando os seres mais fracos da galáxia. Ele normalmente usava um capacete de combate, modelado após o equipamento de batalha dos Cavaleiros de Ren, a fim de ocultar sua identidade e dar-lhe uma presença mais intimidadora. Este capacete também continha um modificador vocal, que diminuiu consideravelmente o tom da voz de Ren. As ações de Kylo como Jedi lhe renderam o apelido de "Assassino de Jedi", um nome sussurrado entre as fileiras da Primeira Ordem que sabiam que Ren havia impedido o retorno da Ordem Jedi. Não mais um Jedi, mas também não sendo um Sith, Kylo se esforçou para aproveitar a dor de seu conflito emocional, a fim de alimentar seus poderes extraordinários e destruir os últimos vestígios da tradição Jedi. O desejo de Kylo de deixar o lado luminoso para trás era uma parte essencial de como ele via sua herança. Ele veio para idolatrar Darth Vader e manteve o capacete queimado de seu avô como um santuário do legado do Lorde Sombrio dos Sith, na esperança de destruir os últimos Jedi como Vader pretendia. Embora Luke tenha resgatado Vader durante a Batalha de Endor—permitindo que seu pai, Anakin, cumprisse a antiga profecia do Escolhido—Ren e Snoke acreditavam que Darth Vader era o verdadeiro eu de Anakin e que sua redenção era simplesmente um erro único, porém fatal, em uma vida importante. A certa altura, Ren acreditava ter feito contato com o espírito de seu avô, uma vez que implorou ao capacete de Vader que "mostrasse a ele novamente, o poder das trevas". Kylo Ren logo modificou seu sabre de luz após cair no lado sombrio, canalizando quantidades perigosas de energia através de um cristal kyber rachado. Como resultado do cristal quebrado, o sabre de luz exigia aberturas de ambos os lados para desviar o excesso de calor, deixando o sabre com o design cruzado usado antigamente pelo antigos Jedi e Sith nas guerras antes da queda de Malachor. Também dava à lâmina vermelha uma aparência instável, ardente e trêmula. thumb|250px|Hux, Phasma e Ren, o trio de comando da Base Starkiller. Como aprendiz do Líder Supremo Snoke e um executor da vontade de seu mestre (como seu avô fora do Imperador Palpatine durante o reinado do Império Galáctico), Ren se tornou um membro influente da estrutura de poder da Primeira Ordem. Embora tivesse acesso direto ao Líder Supremo e pudesse comandar oficiais militares, ele existia fora da estrutura de comando militar oficial. Isso levou a uma certa tensão com os escalões superiores da Primeira Ordem, que discutiam com ele constantemente, apesar de desconfiarem que sua agenda vencesse os objetivos militares. Esse arranjo espelhava deliberadamente o relacionamento do Império Galáctico com Darth Vader, que existia fora da hierarquia militar formal, mas mesmo assim podia comandar o Exército Imperial em seus próprios objetivos. Essa tensão era particularmente palpável com o General Armitage Hux, comandante da Base Starkiller, a super arma de primeira ordem capaz de destruir sistemas estelares inteiros construída no coração do planeta Ilum, fonte de cristais kyber dos antigos Jedi. Kylo, que fazia parte de um trio não oficial do comando da Base Starkiller com Hux e a Capitã Phasma das forças armadas da Primeira Ordem, tinha pouca consideração por Hux como guerreiro; a experiência militar de Hux era principalmente teórica e baseada em cenários simulados, mas respeitados, no campo de batalha. Hux, da mesma forma, era um homem de ciência e tinha pouco entendimento dos modos místicos de Ren. Ambos disputaram a atenção do Líder Supremo nos anos seguintes. Com o tempo, a reputação de Ren chegou a rivalizar com a de Hux e Phasma, ambos notados entre as fileiras da Primeira Ordem por seu poder e influência. No entanto, soldados como o Capitão Cardeal consideravam Ren muito respeitado, acreditando que ele seria o único a liderar a Primeira Ordem para a vitória.''Phasma'' No entanto, embora ele fosse altamente considerado por algumas figuras do comando da Primeira Ordem, outras ficaram menos impressionadas com o jovem Cavaleiro de Ren. O Agente Terex, um oficial do setor de segurança da Primeira Ordem, desprezou desdenhosamente a tentativa do guerreiro do lado sombrio de imitar Darth Vader, a quem ele havia conhecido e considerado uma figura verdadeiramente aterradora.Poe Dameron 11 Descida à escuridão thumb|left|250px|Snoke treinando Kylo Ren. Algum tempo depois, Snoke levou Ren para um mundo rochoso no sistema Rarlech. Enquanto os dois estavam na beira de um penhasco, Snoke se virou para Kylo e perguntou se ele estava com medo. O jovem respondeu dizendo que não estava. O Líder Supremo então, usando a Força, empurrou Kylo do penhasco e o segurou no ar. Snoke disse que sabia que ele estava com medo, como deveria estar porque não tinha controle. Em vez disso, Kylo estava ofuscado e impotente. Snoke continuou afirmando que isso era bom. Homens impotentes se voltaram para a raiva e podiam atacar cegamente com raiva, mas os poderosos podem aproveitar sua raiva e usá-la. Eles atacam ou caem. Snoke então soltou Ren, deixando-o cair. Ele disse a Kylo para usar o medo nele, transformá-lo em raiva, e fazer essa raiva se tornar poder. Seguindo a orientação de Snoke, Ren conseguiu usar a Força para sobreviver a queda. Ele então perguntou a Snoke se o teria resgatado se não pudesse se salvar. O Líder Supremo então respondeu dizendo que o ex-mestre de Ren, Luke Skywalker, o faria, mas isso impediria o progresso dele. Snoke queria que Kylo encontrasse seu verdadeiro poder e potencial, se este quisesse governar a galáxia ao seu lado.Age of Resistance - Supreme Leader Snoke 1 Depois de deixar o mundo rochoso, a dupla chegou a Dagobah. Enquanto se preparavam para partir da nave, Kylo estava prestes a trazer seu capacete quando Snoke ordenou que ele o deixasse para trás. Ele tentou dizer a seu mestre que ele queria trazê-lo, mas o Líder Supremo enfurecido lhe deu um tapa na cara, fazendo-o sangrar, e mais uma vez ordenou que Ren o deixasse, dizendo que ele não podia fingir ser Vader aonde eles estavam indo. A caverna do mal Após o incidente a bordo da nave, Snoke e Kylo seguiram para a caverna do mal em Dagobah. Ren fez o comentário de que ainda podia sentir seu tio desde o tempo em que estava Dagobah treinando com Yoda. Snoke assentiu e disse a Ren que um dos mais formidáveis Jedi começou seu treinamento aqui. O aprendiz então perguntou a seu mestre por que ele falou de Luke com respeito. Snoke disse que ele ganhou seu respeito e medo. Kylo disse a seu mestre que Skywalker era fraco, mas Snoke discordou. Ele disse que se tivesse Skywalker ao seu lado, a galáxia teria pertencido a ele muito antes. Eles então foram para a caverna onde Ren podia sentir uma frieza irradiando dela, junto com a morte e outras coisas. Snoke explicou que era onde todos os medos que Ren tinha sido muito fraco para enterrar residiam. Ele poderia entrar ou fugir. Mas a mente de Ren já estava decidida. Ele se entrou na caverna. thumb|250px|Kylo fingindo matar seus pais na caverna do mal. Uma vez lá dentro, Ren teve uma visão de seu tio Luke, dizendo que ele não queria lutar com Kylo, que disse a ele que ele não se importava, ativando seu sabre de luz. Snoke sentiu a decisão que Kylo havia tomado, dizendo que Skywalker o teria assassinado enquanto dormia porque temia Kylo Ren e o quão formidável ele se tornara. Enquanto os dois continuavam a duelar, Snoke aconselhou Kylo a usar seu ódio, passar acima do que o estava segurando e atacar a luz dentro dele. Ele fez isso e empalou a visão de Luke. Pensando que ele tinha acabado, Kylo disse a seu mestre que estava feito, mas Snoke o avisou de que a visão havia acabado de começar. Ren então avistou seus pais, implorando para que ele desistisse de suas ações. Ele tentou matar a luz dentro dele dizendo que Ben não era o nome dele, mas Leia insistiu que era e que ele era amado. De volta à caverna, Snoke podia sentir o conflito dentro de Kylo, mas então sentiu que ele acendeu seu sabre de luz. O Líder Supremo disse a Ren para matar a conexão e apagá-la. Mas, de volta à caverna, Kylo não havia matado seus pais, em vez disso, ele usou seu sabre de luz para cortar uma árvore fingindo matar Han e Leia. Essa ação provou que, embora ele odiasse seu tio, ele amava sua mãe e seu pai, e isso prenunciava o que ele faria com Snoke, que não podia sentir que não havia matado a visão de seus pais. Kylo então destruiu a caverna do mal, surpreendendo Snoke, que disse a Ren que a caverna havia permanecido por milhares de anos e que ele planejara trazer outros aprendizes para lá. Ren respondeu dizendo a Snoke que o passado era o passado e que ele não precisaria mais de aprendizes. Colonização das Regiões Desconhecidas thumb|left|250px|Kylo se tornou conhecido por seus métodos violentos e agressivos, incluindo massacre de civis. Como um dos comandantes das forças armadas da Primeira Ordem, Kylo estava fortemente envolvido em sua campanha para colonizar as Regiões Desconhecidas, onde os ex-Imperiais estavam reconstruindo suas forças desde a Batalha de Jakku. Ajudada por navegadores alienígenas misteriosos conhecidos como Atendentes, a Primeira Ordem conseguiu navegar além da fronteira da galáxia conhecida, permitindo-lhes sobreviver e reconstruir seu poder. Várias ameaças se escondiam nas Regiões Desconhecidas, reinos herméticos que foram confrontados pelo crescente poder novo. Seguindo as instruções do Líder Supremo Snoke, os novos militares empreenderam uma grande ofensiva contra vários desses reinos para aproveitar seus mundos e recursos para alimentar sua ascensão. Em 34 DBY,Star Wars Resistance'' executive producers stated at a Lucasfilm press event that the show's first season began six months before [[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]], which took place in 34 ABY according to Star Wars: Galactic Atlas and ended during the events of the film itself. Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition established the show's premiere took place after the Mission to Megalox Beta. Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious dated that mission to 8011 C.R.C., the equivalent of 34 ABY in another dating system. This means the entirety of Star Wars Resistance s first season takes place in 34 ABY. Kylo liderou um exército para o mundo de Tehar, onde subjugaram a população local massacrando uma vila. No entanto, os irmãos Kel e Eila sobreviveram à destruição de sua aldeia e fugiram de Tehar depois de se esconderem em um cargueiro. Desde que as crianças tinham o conhecimento de suas ações agressivas contra o povo em Tehar, a Primeira Ordem colocou uma grande recompensa de vinte mil créditos em suas cabeças, dizendo aos informantes que Kel e Eila eram membros de uma família da Primeira Ordem de alto escalão fora de suas hierarquia militar. Kel e Eila finalmente chegaram a Castilon e buscaram refúgio em um depósito de combustível de um super petroleiro conhecido como Colossus. Depois de conhecer o espião da Resistência Kazuda Xiono, Eila contou a ele sobre o envolvimento de Ren no ataque à sua aldeia. Embora ela soubesse pouco sobre o guerreiro vestido de preto, além de seu nome e afiliação ao exército que invadiu Tehar, o sabre de luz de Ren lembrou a Eila as lendas sobre os Jedi que carregavam as mesmas armas. Xiono, que também não tinha conhecimento da identidade de Ren, passou essas informações para a Resistência enquanto se reportava com Ello Asty. A busca por Skywalker Kylo e Snoke entendiam que se Skywalker e os Jedi retornassem, seriam uma ameaça grave para o futuro da Primeira Ordem. As pessoas que estavam mais próximas de Skywalker acreditavam que ele havia procurado o primeiro templo Jedi, cuja localização havia sido perdida. Um mapa parcial foi recuperado dos arquivos do Império Galáctico, mas faltava uma peça-chave do quebra-cabeça. A Primeira Ordem logo descobriu que o fragmento de mapa que faltava estava na posse de Lor San Tekka, um membro da Igreja da Força. Missão para Pillio thumb|250px|Kylo pessoalmente comandou as buscas por Skywalker. A caçada por Skywalker fez com que Kylo empreendesse uma jornada pelo planeta Pillio. Embora San Tekka não tenha sido encontrado no mundo, os aliados da Primeira Ordem capturaram e detiveram Del Meeko, um veterano da Guerra Civil Galáctica que serviu o Império e a Nova República, por sua vez, como membro do Esquadrão Inferno. Após sua chegada, Kylo Ren foi recebido pelo Protetorado Gleb da Segurança Jinata. Desconsiderando as formalidades, ele instruiu o oficial Aqualish a levá-lo a Meeko. Ele encontrou o ex-soldado ferido e sozinho na ponte do Corvus.Star Wars Battlefront II Ignorando o sarcasmo do prisioneiro, Kylo usou a Força para sondar a mente de Meeko, determinado a descobrir onde San Tekka levou o mapa. Por todos os esforços de Meeko para resistir à investigação, invadir sua mente era uma tarefa relativamente simples para Kylo, que viu memórias que atravessavam a vida do ex-comando—desde seu serviço em Scarif como um stormtrooper defensor até sua participação na Batalha de Endor e a traição em Vardos. Ele também descobriu que Meeko encontrou Luke em Pillio e posteriormente descobriu sua fé na Força. Por fim, Meeko foi incapaz de resistir aos poderes de Kylo e revelou que San Tekka levou o mapa com ele para Bayora. Tendo obtido as informações que procurava, Ren entregou o prisioneiro ao oficial da Primeira Ordem Gideon Hask, um dos ex-companheiros de equipe de Meeko no Esquadrão Inferno antes da queda do Império, que executou Meeko logo depois. Conflito Primeira Ordem-Resistência Jakku thumb|250px|Ren tortura Poe Dameron pela localização do mapa. A Resistência também estava atrás de Skywalker. Ambos os lados estavam atrás de um mapa que levava até o Mestre Jedi. A Primeira Ordem tinha recuperando a maior parte dele nos arquivos do Império Galáctico, mas uma peça estava faltando e a Resistência a encontrou primeiro. Seu melhor piloto, Poe Dameron, foi enviado para o planeta desértico Jakku para recuperar o fragmento de Lor San Tekka no vilarejo Tuanul, mas Kylo e a Primeira Ordem estavam logo atrás. Enquanto os stormtroopers atacavam, Dameron escondeu o fragmento em seu droide BB-8, que fugiu para o deserto. Ren tinha viajado até Jakku pessoalmente e sitiou o vilarejo, executando Lor San Tekka e a população sobrevivente, tomando Poe como prisioneiro. Ele foi levado até o Destróier Estelar Finalizer, onde Ren o torturou e interrogou, conseguindo descobrir sobre BB-8. A Primeira Ordem então ofereceu uma recompensa para qualquer um que recuperasse o droide e enviou um grupo de stormtrooper de volta a Jakku para encontrá-lo, mas perderam o contato com as tropas derrotadas pouco depois. Pouco depois de Ren deixar Dameron sozinho, um stormtrooper escolheu deserdar e libertar o piloto da Resistência, prosseguindo para roubar um TIE fighter das Forças Especiais. Ren corretamente deduziu que o soldado era FN-2187, o stormtrooper que tinha se recusado a atirar na população de Tuanul. O Finalizer conseguiu abater o TIE com um míssil. Ren discutiu a situação com o General Hux, que o lembrou que eles deveriam capturar BB-8 ou destruí-lo se necessário. Kylo criticou Hux pela deserção de Finn, dizendo que talvez a Primeira Ordem devesse adotar um exército de clones ao invés de crianças-soldado indocrinadas. Hux o alertou que não deixasse seu interesse pessoal em Skywalker interferir com suas ordens, mas Ren o ignorou, insistindo que queria o mapa e que Hux deveria encontrá-lo. Um oficial junior reportou para Ren que o droide havia escapado de Jakku a bordo de um cargueiro Corelliano série YT roubado. Ren sarcasticamente perguntou se o droide tinha roubado o cargueiro sozinho e o oficial respondeu que suspeitavam do envolvimento de FN-2187 na fuga. Em um ataque de fúria, Kylo ligou seu sabre de luz e destruiu um painel de instrumentos. Mais calmo, ele perguntou se o oficial tinha algo mais a dizer, e ele reportou que uma garota também havia ajudado BB-8. Furioso, Kylo usou a Força para puxar o oficial pela garganta e o enforcar com as próprias mãos, perguntando quem era a garota. Percebendo que ele precisava de ajuda, Ren voltou para a Base Starkiller, onde ele pediu o conselho de seu mentor, o Líder Supremo Snoke. Ren contou ao mestre que tinha sentido um despertar na Força e Snoke confirmou que ele também havia sentido. O Líder Supremo então contou ao aprendiz que o cargueiro em que o droide escapara era a nave de seu pai, a Millenium Falcon, e que ele teria que confrontá-lo para superar o lado luminoso da Força. Kylo afirmou que Han não significava nada para ele e que sua jornada para o lado sombrio logo estaria completa. Notícias da localização de BB-8 logo chegaram à Primeira Ordem: ele havia sido avistado no planeta Tokana. Capturando Rey thumb|left|250px|Ren captura Rey. Ao chegar em Takodana, a Primeira Ordem atacou o Castelo de Maz Kanata esperando encontrar BB-8, enquanto Ren foi procurar nos bosques por perto. Ao invés do droide, ele encontrou Rey, uma caçadora de lixo de Jakku que tinha ajudado BB-8 e o ex-stormtrooper Finn a escaparem do planeta. Após um breve confronto, Ren vasculhou sua mente e descobriu que ela já tinha visto o fragmento de mapa. Deixando-a inconsciente, ele a pega no colo e manda suas tropas recuarem, retornando para seu shuttle para interrogá-la na Base Starkiller. Ren esperou até que Rey, algemada, retornasse à consciência. Quando ela o questionou sobre o destino de seus amigos, ele respondeu honestamente que não fazia ideia. Ele então afirmou que ela ainda queria matá-lo. Rey rebateu dizendo que isso era natural quando estava sendo caçada por "uma criatura numa máscara", então Kylo removeu seu capacete, revelando seu verdadeiro rosto. Seu interrogatório se provou infrutífero, já que Rey não apenas conseguiu resistir aos seus poderes como conseguiu usá-los contra ele e ter uma visão daquilo que ele mais temia: nunca ser tão poderoso quanto Darth Vader. Perturbado, Ren voltou a falar com Snoke, que ficou furioso ao descobrir que uma mera catadora de lixo tinha resistido ao seu aprendiz. Ren se defendeu, afirmando que a garota era forte na Força, mesmo que sem treinamento, muito mais forte do que ela mesmo sabia. Snoke perguntou sobre BB-8, e Hux interviu, humilhando Ren ao revelar que ele tinha considerado o droide desnecessário quando capturou Rey. Kylo continuou a afirmar que a garota podia levá-los a Skywalker, então Snoke exigiu que ela fosse levada à sua presença; porém, ela escapara no meio desta conversa. Kylo teve outro acesso de fúria ao descobrir a cela vazia, assustando dois stormtroopers em patrulha. Depois de se acalmar, ele colocou a base em estado de alerta, sabendo que ela estava começando a testar seus poderes e se tornaria mais forte e perigosa enquanto estivesse em liberdade. Confronto com Solo Enquanto procurava por Rey na Base Starkiller, Ren foi confrontado pelo seu pai, Han Solo, que estava tentando destruir o oscilador térmico usando explosivo com Chewbacca, Finn e Rey. Solo implorou que Ren deixasse o lado sombrio para trás e se redimisse das escolhas que ele havia feito, oferecendo qualquer coisa que ele quisesse para que ele voltasse com ele. Ren estendeu seu sabre de luz, aparentemente oferecendo-o, mas, numa tentativa de se livrar completamente do lado luminoso da Força, ele ligou o sabre e perfurou o coração do pai. Solo, moribundo, tocou o rosto de seu filho, e Kylo o agradeceu. Chewbacca, furioso com o assassinato de seu melhor amigo, atirou em Kylo com sua balestra, causando uma ferida grave e dando tempo para que Finn e Rey escapassem. Duelo com Rey thumb|250px|Kylo Ren confronta Finn e Rey durante a [[Batalha da Base Starkiller.]] Kylo Ren eventualmente alcançou o par em um bosque isolado. Depois de paralisar Rey com telecinese e a nocautear contra um tronco de árvore, Ren enfrentou Finn, exigindo que o "traidor" lhe entregasse o sabre de luz que pertencera a Anakin Skywalker. Finn recusou e ligou a arma, desafiando Kylo para um duelo, uma oferta que seu furioso oponente aceitou de bom grado. Kylo repetidamente bateu na sua ferida ensanguentada, usando a dor para se fortalecer no lado sombrio, e atacou. O duelo foi curto, mas brutal e embora tenha lutado bravamente, Finn não foi páreo para os poderes sombrios de Ren, que o sobrepujou e desarmou, encerrando o duelo com um golpe de sabre de luz nas costas de seu adversário, que o deixou em um estado de coma. Com Finn incapacitado, Ren se voltou para o sabre de luz de seu avô, que tinha sido jogado na neve, invocando a Força para puxar a arma em direção a sua mão estendida. Para a surpresa de Kylo, o sabre passou voando por ele e acabou na mão de Rey, reanimada, que partiu para o combate. Por um tempo, Kylo continuaria na ofensiva, pressionando Rey a recuar, cortando árvores ao seu redor. Enquanto os dois mediam forças com os sabres, Kylo se ofereceu para treiná-la nos caminhos da Força. Ao ouvir a Força ser mencionada, Rey se concentrou e entrou em um transe, aparentemente empoderada. Embora ele fosse o único com treinamento formal com sabres de luz, Ren foi colocado na defensiva e foi eventualmente desarmado pela jovem, recebendo uma ferida significante no rosto. Antes que Rey pudesse tentar um golpe final, a superfície da Base Starkiller começou a se partir, com o sucesso dos caças da Resistência na destruição do oscilador térmico. Com o planeta se desmanchando sob seus pés, Rey e Finn foram resgatados por Chewbacca na ''Millennium Falcon. Ferido mas vivo, Kylo Ren escapou da destruição da base com a ajuda do General Hux e suas forças da Primeira Ordem. Enfrentando seu fracasso Após a evacuação da Resistência da base em D'Qar, Kylo Ren foi convocado para a sala do trono do Supremo Líder Snoke. Ajoelhado diante de seu mestre, Ren ouviu enquanto Snoke recordava alto o poder bruto e indomável que Ren possuía, as habilidades que originalmente o levaram à atenção do adversário. Conhecendo o potencial da poderosa linhagem de Skywalker, Snoke revelou sua crença de que Ren poderia cumprir o legado do lado aberto de seu avô. Mas à luz da derrota de seu aprendiz nas mãos de uma menina sem treinamento, que nunca antes tivesse usado um sabre de luz, Snoke retraiu sua fé no poder de Ren e castigou-o, chamando-o de fraco, sentimental e uma criança escondida em uma máscara. Enfurecido, Ren se levantou para conhecer seu mestre, mas Snoke rapidamente suprimiu o ataque com uma onda de relâmpagos. Deixando o quarto do trono, Ren esmagou seu capacete contra o metal circundante. Ele então ordenou que sua nave fosse preparada, retomando sua busca para erradicar a Resistência. Perseguindo a Resistência thumb|left|250px|Ren liderou o ataque à bandeira da Resistência, mas hesitou em abrir fogo em sua mãe. Como Hux havia antecipado através de uma nova tecnologia de rastreamento, a armada da Primeira Ordem emergiu do hiperespaço para encontrar a frota da Resistência despreparada e indefesa. A supremacia do navio de guerra levou a carga, seus poderosos turbolasers derramando a frota com explosões inflexíveis. Para complementar a barragem, a Supremacia revogou seus lutadores de curta distância, com Ren liderando o assalto em seu TIE Silencer pessoal. Coberto por dois soldados, o aprendiz negro interceptou o MC85 Star Cruiser Raddus da Resistência, a nave principal da frota. Antes que os pilotos rebeldes pudessem lançar um contra-ataque, Ren destruiu o hangar de Raddus, deixando-os incapazes de resistir à ala de lutador de Ren. Com a bandeira da Resistência aleijada, Ren virou seu lutador para enfrentar a ponte do ofício, preparando seus foguetes. No momento ele sentiu a presença de sua mãe a bordo do Raddus, e Ren, hesitante, segurou o polegar sobre o gatilho em um momento de dúvida intensa. Depois de um momento, ele se rendeu aos seus segundos pensamentos e abandonou o controle do gatilho. Os outros, no entanto, não tiveram tal escrúpulos - sempre leais à Primeira Ordem, lançaram seus foguetes no lugar de Ren e destruíram a ponte. A detonação matou o Almirante Gial Ackbar e outras figuras aclamadas da hierarquia da Resistência, mas a mãe de Ren, depois de jogada no espaço, usou a Força para ir até a nave de volta. Após essa última ofensiva, Hux ordenou aos combatentes de volta à supremacia, já que a frota da Resistência havia retirado o raio protetor da supremacia no tempo intermediário. Uma conexão inesperada À medida que a Primeira Ordem perseguia a frota da Resistência, Ren descobriu que tinha um vínculo de Força com Rey e, uma vez mais, a atraiu para a localização de Luke Skywalker. Durante sua primeira interação, Rey disparou seu blaster em onde percebeu que Ren estava, apenas para danificar uma das estruturas na aldeia Jedi onde residia Skywalker. Durante outra conversa, Ren contou a Rey sua versão dos eventos que levaram à destruição do Templo Jedi de Skywalker: que ele acordou e viu Luke de pé sobre ele com seu sabre de luz, pronto para matá-lo. Embora ela se recusou a revelar a localização de Luke para ele durante seu treinamento, Rey ofereceu-lhe a mão uma noite, fazendo com que Rey sentisse o conflito dentro dele. Simultaneamente, Ren sentia que os pais de Rey eram meramente catadores de lixo e que ela não tinha conexão com a história galáctica que estava acontecendo. Eventualmente, uma vez que Rey chegou à supremacia em uma tentativa de resgatá-lo, Kylo prontamente levou-a à prisão preventiva. Traindo seu mestre thumb|250px|Depois de trair seu mestre, Kylo Ren matou todos os Guardas com a ajuda de Rey. No caminho para a sala do trono de Snoke, Rey lembrou Ren que ainda havia uma chance de voltar para a luz. Quando Snoke a torturou para o paradeiro de Skywalker, Kylo matou seu mestre, movendo o sabre de luz de Rey com a Força para o cortar em pedaços, enganando o Líder Supremo a acreditar que ele iria atacar Rey para baixo. Então os Guardas imediatamente atacaram Rey e Ren, que rapidamente lutoaram contra eles. Com os guardas mortos, Ren voltou a pedir a Rey que se juntasse a ele, revelando a verdade sobre seus pais no processo. No entanto, como na base de Starkiller, Rey recusou e tentou puxar o sabre de luz de Luke usando a Força, fazendo com que Kylo puxasse o sabre para ele mesmo. À medida que a arma flutuava entre eles em um impasse, o sabre quebrou ao meio, e a resultante onda de choque da Força os nocauteava inconscientemente quando o Raddus dividia a supremacia pela metade com um salto do hiperespaço suicida. Quando Hux chegou na sala do trono, Rey já havia escapado e Ren estava inconsciente. Hux preparou-se para matar seu rival de longa data, mas Kylo acordou quando Hux estava preparando seu blaster, que o guardou antes de Ren notar. Ren falou falsamente a Hux que Rey matou Snoke e seus guardas antes de reivindicar o manto de seu mestre. Hux recusou-se firmemente a permitir que Ren comande suas tropas, levando o assassino Jedi a Forçar a atrapalhá-lo a reconhecer Ren como líder supremo. Com a sua supremacia assegurada, Ren ordenou todas as forças ao planeta Crait para aniquilar os restos da Resistência. Batalha de Crait Ren supervisionou a implantação de AT-ATs, AT-M6 e AT-ST para a superfície salgada de Crait, recolhidos do que restava da supremacia. Avançando, Ren colocou suas tropas opostas a uma base rebelde abandonada que a Resistência apropriou para sua defesa. Quando a Primeira Ordem descobriu uma enorme porta de escudo impedindo seu avanço no gabinete, Ren desdobrou ainda mais um canhão de cerco de superlaser - uma espécie de atropelamento usando a tecnologia miniaturizada da Estrela da Morte - para sua vantagem. Em resposta, a Resistência lançou uma série de velocistas velhos, uma tentativa finalmente inútil de parar o canhão. Enquanto a Resistência tentou parar o progresso da Primeira Ordem, Chewbacca e Rey se juntaram à briga na Millenium Falcon, e Kylo enviou furiosamente todos os presentes do lutador TIE para destruir o antigo nave de seu pai. Duelo com Skywalker thumb|left|250px|Kylo Ren enfrenta seu antigo mestre em Crait. Logo após a Primeira Ordem ter violado a base, Luke Skywalker apareceu e Ren, numa tentativa fútil de eliminar seu tio, ordenou que todas suas forças disparassem contra ele. Depois que Skywalker recebeu os disparos e saiu sem nenhum dano, Ren ordenou que seu comboio de comando fosse colocado e confrontasse pessoalmente o Skywalker. Kylo contratou seu tio em combate único, até que ele o cortou no meio sem efeito. Confuso, Ren puxou Luke com seu sabre, revelando que Skywalker não estava realmente presente para a batalha e que ele estava se projetando através da Força em Ahch-To. Irritado pelo engano, Kylo e suas forças descobriram que a base estava agora vazia, e era apenas uma distração para todos da Resistência fugirem, mas encontrando apenas uma projeção dos dados pendurados de ouro de Han, tudo o que Ren poderia fazer era curvar-se na derrota quando desapareceram de sua mão. Quando a Resistência foi evacuada, Ren viu Rey uma vez mais quando embarcou na Millenium Falcon; Nenhuma palavra foi dita enquanto ela fechava a porta. O retorno de Ben Solo Encontrando-se com o Imperador thumb|250px|Kylo Ren em Mustafar atrás do [[Localizador Sith de Vader.]] Após um ano desde a ascensão de Kylo Ren a Líder Supremo, a galáxia ouviu uma transmissão misteriosa do falecido Imperador Galáctico Sheev Palpatine afirmando dar aos Sith o poder novamente. Ren dirigiu toda sua atenção a ele, cancelando vários planos e investimentos à caçada pela Resistência—afirmando não tolerar ninguém que possa tirá-lo do poder—o que deixou Rux enfurecido, afirmando que Ren estava caçando um fantasma ao invés de focar seus esforços na Resistência. Naquela época, porém, Ren havia descoberto que seu antigo Mestre Snoke não era o ápice da pirâmide do lado sombrio da Primeira Ordem. Visões na Força, bem como fragmentos de antigas e misteriosas descobertas nas velhas bases de Snoke, estavam levando Ren a um mistério Sith antigo. Ao adquirir um Localizador Sith em Mustafar, Ren conseguiu chegar ao planeta Exegol, onde o Imperador estava residindo. Ele viu corpos semelhantes aos de seu velho Mestre Snoke em tanques, enquanto Sidious falava com ele em sua mente. O antigo Lorde Sith afirmou ser todas as vozes que Kylo ouviu durante os anos, estando por trás de Snoke e Vader. Finalmente após se encontrar com Sidious pessoalmente, Kylo perguntou o que ele poderia oferecê-lo. Palpatine então lhe mostrou a Ordem Final e uma frota com várias naves de enorme poder fogo, em troca Ren deveria matar Rey. Antes de partir, Kylo perguntou quem ela realmente era. Personalidade e traços Kylo Ren foi um humano, nascido "Ben" para Han Solo e Leia Organa, herdeiro da poderosa linhagem Skywalker de usuários da Força. Como Kylo Ren, ele vestia capuz e capa preta, uma máscara escura e empunhava um sabre de luz perigoso e instável que ele mesmo havia construído. A máscara e o capacete que Ren usava alteravam sua voz de forma parecida com Darth Vader, seu ídolo. Entretanto, ao contrário de Vader, que precisava da máscara para se manter vivo e esconder seu rosto queimado, Ren não necessitava fisicamente da máscara. Seu sabre de luz, baseado em um design antigo datando do Grande Flagelo de Malachor, dependia de um cristal kyber rachado que mal podia conter o poder da arma, precisando de aberturas laterais que produziam uma espécie de guarda, formando seu marcante formato de cruz. O cristal fraturado também produzia uma lâmina vermelha instável e serrilhada. As portas de escape da guarda também eram úteis em combates, como quando Kylo quebrou um bloqueio de sabres de luz com Finn ao usar as emissões laterais para queimar o ombro de seu oponente.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections thumb|250px|Kylo Ren idolatrava seu avô; não como Anakin Skywalker, mas como Darth Vader.|left Ren era obcecado com sua conexão ancestral com o lendário e poderoso Lorde Sith Darth Vader. Acreditando se capaz de se comunicar com seu falecido avô, Ren implorou ao espírito de Vader para que ele mostrasse novamente "o poder da escuridão", para que ele pudesse continuar seu legado. Enquanto ele interrogava Rey na Base Starkiller, ela o acusou de ter medo de nunca ser tão forte quanto Vader—para o desgosto de Ren. O Lorde Sombrio era conhecido por seu temperamento, mas, comparado com Vader, Ren tinha mais dificuldade de controlar sua raiva. Quando encontrava obstáculos, ele tinha acessos de raiva em que ele atacava com seu sabre de luz tudo que encontrava pela frente, destruindo equipamento simplesmente para extravasar sua frustração. Quando pudiam, stormtroopers preferiam ficar longe do mentalmente instável Kylo Ren quando ele estava nesse estado. Ren era encorajado por Snoke a honrar sua herança em ambos o lado luminoso e o lado sombrio, e por isso demonstrava um grande conflito dentro de si. Ele sentia constantemente o chamado da luz e de sua família, e lutava para se manter desconectado de sua antiga vida, como seu avô antes dele. Snoke acreditava que Ren era a incarnação ideal da Força: um ponto focal da escuridão e da luz.Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away Poderes e habilidades thumb|250px|Kylo Ren usa a Força para parar um tiro de blaster no ar. Como seu avô, tio e mãe, Kylo Ren possuía uma poderosa conexão com a Força. Ele era habilidoso no uso de telecinese, capaz de usá-la para imobilizar seres, parar e suspender tiros de blaster no ar por longos períodos de tempo e mandar indivíduos voando com um empurrão da Força. Kylo era capaz de telepaticamente torturar indivíduos (como no caso do piloto da Resistência Poe Dameron), e usar o poder de sonda mental para extrair telepaticamente informações de suas vítimas. Ren também conseguia perceber distúrbios na Força, sentindo um despertar na Força e intuindo a presença de Han Solo na Base Starkiller. Kylo Ren demonstrava um alto nível de proficiência no uso de um sabre de luz, usando a arma tanto para se defender de tiros inimigos quanto para enfrentar adversários em duelos face-a-face. Adicionalmente, Kylo tinha considerável estamina e força de vontade, além de uma grande tolerância à dor, sendo capaz de continuar a combater múltiplos oponentes apesar de ter sido gravemente ferido no lado por um tiro de balestra e de ter recebido outros ferimentos menores ao longo de seus duelos. Nos bastidores left|thumb|200px|Imagem promocional de Kylo Ren numa postura de batalha. Kylo Ren foi revelado pela primeira vez no primeiro teaser trailer de em 28 de Novembro, 2014. O nome de Ren foi revelado pela [http://insidemovies.ew.com/2014/12/11/star-wars-the-force-awakens-character-names/ Entertainment Weekly] em um card de colecionador exclusivo. Ele também apareceu no segundo teaser trailer, e em toda a merchandise de O Despertar da Força. Em 4 de Maio de 2015, foi confirmado em um vídeo lançado pela Vanity Fair que Kylo Ren é interpretado por Adam Driver. Michael Arndt afirmou que o passado de Kylo Ren surgiu da necessidade de criar um motivo para a separação dos personagens principais da trilogia original depois de Retorno de Jedi.J.J. Abrams queria que O Despertar da Força tratasse do medo que todos os pais têm de ter seu filho ir pelo mau caminho. Ele também queria que o filme contasse a história de alguém que ainda estava se tornando um vilão, e queria que eles fossem ousados com o personagem. "O único motivo para Kylo Ren ter esperança de se tornar um sucessor digno Darth Vader é porque perdemos um dos mais amados personagens", ele explicou, depois adicionando que "Não há nada que eu consiga pensar que seja mais odioso do que patricídio, especialmente quando se trata de Han Solo." A cena com o capacete de Darth Vader em O Despertar da Força foi originalmente a revelaçã dos ancestrais de Kylo. Era para acontecer antes da fuga de Finn e Poe, tendo como contexto Kylo se culpando por não ter feito nada sobre FN-2187 ter visto a luz. Porém, as editoras Mary Jo Markey e Maryann Brandon sentiram que ela vinha muito cedo e decidiram que era um desperdício de um bom momento, então elas a moveram mais para frente no filme para pressagiar a morte de Han. Um personagem parecido, Jacen Solo, apareceu na continuidade de ''Star Wars'' Legends. Como Kylo Ren, Jacen foi o filho de Han Solo e Leia Organa que foi treinado como Jedi por Luke Skywalker, também caindo para o lado sombrio e adotando um novo nome, Darth Caedus.Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice Um vilão chamado [[Legends:Gir Kybo Ren-Cha|Ky'b'''o Ren]] apareceu na série animada de 1985 ''Star Wars: Droids. [[Ficheiro:Matt_the_Radar_Technician.png|thumb|200px|Kylo Ren se passando por "Matt" na esquete do Saturday Night Live]] No Sábado, dia 16 de Janeiro de 2016, Adam Driver apresentou um episódio da famosa série de esquetes de comédia Saturday Night Live e apareceu como Kylo Ren em uma esquete. A esquete, que abre com cenas de O Despertar da Força, apresenta o personagem numa versão do reality show Undercover Boss, se passando por "Matt", um técnico de radar investigando as operações da Base Starkiller. "Matt" se encontra com indivíduos trabalhando na base, como um oficial da Primeira Ordem cujo filho era um stormtrooper que ele matou, mas teve dificuldades de sustentar a mentira devido a sua falta de autocontrole emocional. Aparições * *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' audiobook *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' audiobook *''Last Shot'' *''Last Shot'' audiobook *''Bloodline'' *''Bloodline'' audiobook *''The Rise of Kylo Ren'' 1 *''The Rise of Kylo Ren'' 2 *''The Rise of Kylo Ren'' 3 *''The Rise of Kylo Ren'' 4 *''Age of Resistance - Supreme Leader Snoke 1'' *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe Dameron 10'' *''Poe Dameron 11'' *''Poe Dameron 12'' *''Poe Dameron 13'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' *''Poe Dameron 22'' * * *''Age of Resistance - Finn 1'' *''Age of Resistance - General Hux 1'' *''Age of Resistance - Kylo Ren 1'' *''Phasma'' * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Lightsaber Rescue'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens'' storybook *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''The Fight in the Forest'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 1'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 2'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 3'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 4'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 5'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 6'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Captain Phasma 1'' *''Age of Resistance - Rey 1'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' *''Star Wars: Droid Repair Bay'' * *''Poe Dameron 26'' *''Poe Dameron 27'' *''Poe Dameron 28'' *''Resistance Reborn'' * * *''Allegiance 1'' *''Allegiance 2'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Finn & Poe Adventure'' *''Spark of the Resistance'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 5'' *''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge * *''Star Wars'': Datapad *''Resistance Heroes'' *''First Order Villains'' * * *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Graphic Novel Adaptation}} Aparições não-canônicas *Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Jedi Training - Trials of the Temple'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' * * * * *[[LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens|LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens]] *[[LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga|LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga]] Fontes * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Head-to-Head'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Stealth Mission: Book and Model – Make Your Own X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Lightsaber Battles'' *''Reflections'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy from A - Z'' *''Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Dark Side'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' * * *''TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: The Galactic Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: The Visual Dictionary'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências }} Links externos * Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Família Skywalker Categoria:Família Solo Categoria:Jedi Caídos Categoria:Indivíduos da Primeira Ordem Categoria:Sensitivos à Força Categoria:Machos